Por una apuesta
by Theunluckyghost
Summary: —Habláis mucho pero estoy seguro de que serias incapaces de acostaros, o de besaros siquiera.— Aquella simple frase habia sido el detonante de todo, la oportunidad perfecta para que Kuroo y Bokuto pudieran descubir un nuevo aspecto de su relación.
1. Chapter 1

_Gran parte del merito de esta idea se la debo a ClowingCats, es un headcanon que desarrollamos juntas y sin ella no habría escrito esto, ni quizas muchas de las cosas que he escrito ya que fue ella quien me recomendo Haikyuu._

* * *

—Habláis mucho pero estoy seguro de que serias incapaces de acostaros, o de besaros siquiera.

Aquella frase habas sido el detonante de todo. Estaban en uno de los descansos del campamento de entrenamiento, un grupo más o menos pequeño con los miembros más allegados de Nekoma y Fukurodani. Bokuto le estaba metiendo mano a Kuroo de forma más bien poco disimulada mientras que le decía lo bueno que estaba. Era algo que hacía a menudo, todos estaban acostumbrados, porque Kuroo y Bokuto no eran pareja pero tonteaban más que si lo fueran, eran "bros" y eso implicaba una brutal sinceridad y una relación extraña que, a pesar de no haber pasado nunca de palabras y algo de manoseo, llegaban a incomodar a sus compañeros. Bokuto tenía la férrea opinión de que Kenma sentía algo por su mejor amigo, se lo decía a Kuroo día sí día también, y el comentario que acababa de soltar lo confirmaba, o eso pensaba él.

Como si de una apuesta se tratara ambos se miraron con lascivia, comprendiéndose a la perfección solo con eso. Bokuto tiró de la camiseta del menor, que se encontraba estando a su lado, para pegar sus labios a los del moreno en un beso intenso y deseoso, de esos que solo alguien con una considerable experiencia sería capaz de corresponder. Y es que sabía que Kuroo no tendría problema en devolverle el beso, como mejores amigos que eran se lo contaban todo sin reparo alguno, y eso incluía relaciones, experiencias y demás. Al separarse ambos jadearon, faltos de respiración.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres que sigamos en el cuarto?— Bokuto hablaba en serio, y Kuroo lo sabía. No tenía ningún inconveniente en acostarse con él, de hecho no sabía por qué no lo habían hecho antes. Bokuto tenía un cuerpazo, se entendían en todos los aspectos y le conocía a la perfección, en resumidas cuentas, Bokuto probablemente fuera capaz de satisfacerle a los más altos niveles. Asintió varias veces, por supuesto que quería, en esos momentos nada le apetecía más.

— Vamos. — Bokuto, ya de pie, le tendió su mano para arrastrarle con él hacía alguno de los cuartos. Anduvieron a prisa, comiéndose la boca cada pocos pasos, sin importarles mucho si alguien les miraba con descaro. En aquel momento poco había en la mente de cualquiera de los dos que no fuera él otro.

— ¿En tu cuarto o en el mío?

—El que encontremos primero. — Y es que aquellos, para su gusto, castos besos eran ya insuficientes, necesitaban más, por eso habían decidió dejar los besos para andar más deprisa, tanto que parecía que marchaban, aunque sin llegar al punto de correr, por poco. La primera habitación que entró en su campo de visión fue la de Nekoma, sin importarle si había alguien dentro -aunque suponía que no- empujó a Bokuto dentro y cerró de un empujón la puerta. El de pelo claro no le dio tiempo a articular palabra, le estampo contra la puerta para comerle la boca con ganas renovadas. El moreno aprovechó para deshacerse de la camiseta de Bokuto, y lanzarla a un punto cualquiera en la habitación. Cuando se separaron pudo comprobar que estaban solos, tampoco hubiera parado si alguno de sus compañeros de equipo hubiera estado dentro, pero mejor así.

— ¿Cómo es que no se nos había ocurrido esto antes?— La única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de Bokuto fue un leve encogimiento de hombros y un nuevo beso, no era momento para ponerse a darle vueltas, su prioridad era otra. Kuroo empujó a Bokuto de los hombros, no para separarle sino para poder avanzar hacia su futón, al que consiguieron llegar tras unos cuantos empujones y tropiezos por no querer separarse de los labios del otro. En aquel instante Kuroo no podía decir con seguridad que aquel era su futón, su mochila al lado de este le decían que sí, pero tenía la cabeza en otra parte, en los labios de Bokuto recorriendo su cuello más concretamente. Jadeo cuando sintió las manos del mayor abrirse paso hacia su pecho son e abarcó este paro de golpe como si hubiera recordado algo que les impedía seguir con aquello.

—Oye, bro ¿Tú has ido alguna vez abajo?— Efectivamente él nunca había estado abajo y, por lo que sabía de Bokuto, él tampoco. Se lo contaban absolutamente todo, así que podía estar seguro de que ninguno de los dos se había dejado nunca. Negó débilmente, no por inseguridad sino porque estaba buscando la forma de que aquello no resultará un inconveniente. Tardó un par de segundos en encontrarle solución, sabía que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder con facilidad, porque se morían de ganas de sentirse en interior del otro, pero podían hacerlo como lo hacían todo entre ellos, jugando.

—Tengo una idea… hagamos una apuesta, el que menos aguante va debajo. —Aquella sonrisa burlona tan característica suya decoró los labios del moreno y Bokuto no tardó en imitarle. Le parecía una idea estupenda.

—Vas a rogarme que te la meta. —Sin esperar ni un segundo Bokuto dio por comenzada la "batalla" y comenzó a mover con fuerza las caderas sobre las del moreno, un inevitable gemido se escapó de los labios del mayor, tampoco le importó, sabía que eso solo conseguiría ponerle un poco más a tono. Aprovechó que aquel sonido dejó al menor ido apenas unos segundos para cogerle ambas muñecas apresarlas, con una mano, contra la almohada. Una vez le tuvo inmovilizado Bokuto se separó un poco para deshacerse de los pantalones del más bajo y retomar los movimientos. Competir contra Kuroo era un trabajo difícil como poco, por eso se apresuró en hacerse también con sus labios para así volver la atmósfera lo más excitante posible, cosa que también le afectaba a él, por supuesto, pero por el momento se veía capaz de aguantar.

—Ya veremos.— No es que le supusiera ningún trauma suplicarle a Bokuto que se lo hiciera, de hecho si iba a tener que suplicarle a alguien era a él, porque con él no le suponía una pérdida de dignidad y además sabía que nada en si relación cambiaría, independientemente de lo que sucediera dentro de aquella habitación. Sin embargo no por eso se iba a dejar ir sin pelear, ni siquiera aunque la mano libre del peliblanco se hubiera colado por debajo de sus bóxers y le estuviera masturbado de la forma más deliciosa posible. Gimió con ronquedad, alto y claro, tanto que si alguno de sus compañeros les hubiera seguido para comprobar si verdaderamente iban a hacerlo le habría oído sin problemas. Haciendo uso de la elasticidad de la que en muchas ocasiones hacía gala consiguió liberar sus piernas y rodear la cintura ajena. Antes de que Bokuto se hubiera podido dar siquiera cuenta de su movimiento empezó a moverse con fuerza contra él, rozándole como si ya lo estuvieran haciendo. Para el también era una pequeña tortura, porque los continuos movimientos de la mano de su amigo estaban llevándole directo a su límite, sin embargo sabía que para Bokuto era peor, porque la fricción era mucho más directa para él y le estaba dando una imagen muy erótica.

Sus manos fueron liberadas de golpe, Bokuto había empezado a moverse a su son con una fuera desmesurada y creyó haberlo conseguido, si lograba distraerle lo suficiente es correría antes de darse cuenta siquiera de sus intenciones. Vio a Bokuto entreabrir los labios para decir algo entre gemidos roncos, casi animales, y no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia. Aquella sonrisa fue un gran error, al conectar sus ojos con los del mayor Bokuto pareció volver en sí de golpe, parando los movimientos y sonriéndole con suficiencia.

—Casi, bro, casi.—El más alto se colocó de rodillas y concierta prisa, para no darle oportunidad a Kuroo de darle la vuelta a la situación, le agarro de la cintura para inmovilizarle y empezó a dar pequeños besos y lamidas por encima de la ropa interior del capitán de Nekoma, recordaba que le había dicho en alguna ocasión, no tenía muy claro ahora cuando, que aquello le desesperaba más de lo normal, que él no poder moverse con libertad le ponía nervioso y le había ansiar más contacto, mucho más. El moreno no pudo evitar alzar las caderas ansioso, en otra ocasión habría aguantado con aquello por mucho más tiempo pero los movimientos anteriores le habían llevado demasiada cerca de su límite, quería más y estaba dispuesto a ceder.

—Mierda… ¡Ngh!…está bien, t-tu ganas. —Sin embargo esas no eran las palabras que su mejor amigo deseaba escuchar, succiono con fuera sacándole un fuerte gemido al moreno quien se sentía cada vez más cerca del orgasmo.— Joder, bro, follame de una jodida vez.— La sonrisa burlona que se dibujó en los labios de Bokuto dejaron claro que eso sí que era lo que quería escuchar. El peliblanco se separó un par de centímetros y le miró con lascivia.

—Joder, como me pones.— Era una variante del "Joder, que bueno estás" que Bokuto soltaba siempre que le veía sin camiseta, quería provocarle, o simplemente incordiar, y era aún más excitante de lo que había podido siquiera imaginar. El de pelo claro repto hasta alcanzar de nuevo sus labios.— Tranquilo seré suave.— Susurro contra estos antes de besarle de una forma un poco más lenta que antes, beso que agradeció inmensa ente porque consigo calmarse un poco y dejar de sentir el orgasmo tan inminente. Al terminar el beso Bokuto siguió repartiendo besos por su cuello, dirigiéndose a su oído, donde mordió y lamió a placer. — Pero primero quítame la ropa, me está matando.

Asintió casi de inmediato y empujando un poco al más alto consiguió darles la vuelta. Se entretuvo en besar cada centímetro de piel a su disposición mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones a tientas. Aprovechó la situación para morder con más fuerza de la necesaria la piel pálida del mayor, le gustaba marcar a sus parejas, eso no lo negaba, le gustaba que le recordaran. Sabía que Bokuto no necesitaba el mordisco para acordarse de él, pero era divertido, sobretodo porque ambos equipos estaban expectantes por qué sucedería entre ambos y las marcas les harían especular todo tipo de cosas. Una vez le hubo desvestido por completo se separó para poder contemplar el cuerpo ajeno por fin completamente desnudo, pues a pesar de los ayos que llevaban juntos había una pequeña porción del cuerpo de Bokuto que desconocía, esa que hacía unos momentos cubría el bóxer.

—Bro, demuéstrame como de buenos sois los gatos con la lengua. — Completamente dispuesto a complot con su petición se hizo un hueco entre sus piernas, llevando sus labios al cuello ajeno, empezando a bajar un camino de besos húmedos desde ahí. Al llegar a la altura de su cintura se desvió un poco hacia una de sus caderas completamente marcadas, dejando sobre esta un mordisco algo más notorio seguidos de un par de besos cuya marca tardaría un par de días en irse. Desde ahí fue bajando poco a poco hasta su miembro, entreteniéndose en besas y lamer de forma suave toda aquella zona antes de nada, y es que, por muy ansioso que estuviera por avanzar en todo aquello, las ganas de jugar le podían, y si con eso conseguía desesperar a su amigo y que le suplicara un poco pues mejor. Alzo la mirada en busca de los ojos del peliblanco, asegurándose de que le miraba antes de seguir. Llevo sus labios sobre la punta notando como eso se impregnaban en líquido presemilal, no pudo evitar relamerse de nuevo, aunque sin apartarse de él, terminando por recorrer el glande ajeno con la lengua, delineando a continuación toda su extensión de la forma más lasciva que podía. Se separó antes de introducir la longitud ajena casi por completo en su boca, aquello se le daba relativamente bien, lo había hecho unas cuantas veces, era una gran forma de distraer a alguien para poder prepárale sin que le doliera. Gracias a eso sabía cómo abarcar el miembro ajeno en su boca sin ahogarse en el proceso. Volvió a separarse sabiendo que estaba marcando un ritmo endemoniadamente lento para como estaban. Antes de darle tiempo al mayor a protestar volvió a bajar sobre su miembro, esta vez un poco más deprisa, aunque no mucho, y sin dejar de mirarle, por supuesto. Tal y como había esperado Bokuto sustituyó la protesta que estaba a punto de mandarle por un sonoro gemido. Ninguno de los dos estaba como para ir lento por mucho más tiempo así que empezó a moverse de forma más rápida, deslizando la lengua por toda su extensión, buscando las venas más marcadas para jugar con ellas y hacerle gemir de nuevo. El de pelo claro tardó poco tiempo en comenzar a repetir el nombre del menor entre jadeos y gemidos necesitados, avisándole de que se corría, a Kuroo poco le importó, siguió moviéndose hasta que la esencia del mayor le llenó la garganta y le mancho parte de la cara. Relamiéndose volvió a gatear había arriba.

—Bro, tienes un poco de leche en la cara. — Bokuto le quitó un poco de su propia esencia con un dedo para llevárselo a la boca y lamerlo. El moreno aprovechó esto para tomarle la mano al mayor y se la llevó a la boca. Se metió varios de los dedos al tiempo y empezó a lamerlos como había hecho momentos antes con otra parte de su anatomía. Bokuto empezó a mover los dedos en la moca de Kuroo jugando con su lengua y obligándole a abrir la boca al separarlos para ver cómo le ensalivaba. Cuando estos estuvieron lo suficiente húmedos dejó que su amigo les diera la vuelta. Con la espalda sobre la cama separó las piernas para exponerse a su amigo quien gimió en anticipación empezando a rozar los dedos por su entrada. Con ciertas dificultades consiguió meter un primer dedo, en aquellos momentos echaba de menos el lubricante, podría habérselo traído, pero claro, no había pensado en terminar acostándose con Bokuto. Este espero unos segundos antes de empezar a mover aquel dedo en su interior asegurándose de que estaba bien, que no le dolía. Por el mismo procedimiento siguieron los dos siguientes dedos que entre besos y mordiscos disuasorios se abrían y cerraban en su interior. Al principio había sido muy incomodo pero ahora le resultaba placentero, su cuerpo pedía más y no Bokuto no tardó en notarlo.

—Avísame si necesitas que pare. — El mayor se colocó sobre él, llevando una mano a su propio miembro para acomodarlo en la entrada del moreno, ambos gimieron por el simple roce que vaticinaba algo aún mejor. Bokuto apoyó las manos a albos lados de la cabeza de Kuroo y para poder mirarle y así cerciorarse de que no le hacía demasiado daño, y comenzó a entrar en él. Le estaba doliendo horrores sentirle entrar, tanto que había dejado de ser consciente de donde estaba e incluso de que tenía a Bokuto encima. Debió de hacer una mueca de dolor porque el peliblanco paro a mitad para darle un respiro. Sin embargo Kuroo abrió los ojos de nuevo y le miro con una cálida y sincera sonrisa par que siguiese, y es que sabía que cuanto antes pasaran aquello antes llegaría lo bueno. Bokuto debía pensar como él porque metió el tramo restante de golpe, sin ir muy rápido pero sin pensarse siquiera en parar. Movimiento que le arrancó un grito de dolor y le hizo clavar las uñas en la espalda ajena. Necesitaba distraerse con algo, notaba su cuerpo contraerse cada vez más y a aquel paso no iban a poder seguir adelante. Tiró del cuerpo sobre él para que le besara con todas las ganas contenidas y agradeció infinitamente que Bokuto le entendiera y llevaba una mano a su miembro, que había perdido consistencia por los actos recientes, para empezar a masturbarle. No supo el tiempo que estuvieron de aquella forma, había conseguido focalizarse tanto en el movimiento de la mano de Bokuto y en el placer que está le proporcionaba que no se dio cuenta de que ya no le dolía hasta que no se movió por error al arquear la espalda del placer. Repitió el movimiento para asegurarse de que no le dolía y efectivamente, la sensación era de lo más placentera.

— ¿Oh Oho?

—Oho oh. — Para cualquier otro aquello carecería de sentido, Kuroo sabía que era una confirmación de que se encontraba bienes podían seguir con aquello. Tardaron un par de segundos en coordinarse pero al conseguirlo se sintió rozar el cielo. Sin embargo en un movimiento más profundo y rápido Bokuto salió de él por completo y le sostuvo de las rodillas con las piernas completamente separadas. La sonrisa de su rostro le decía que no tramaba nada bueno.

— Suplícame que vuelta a meterla. — Gruño por lo bajo necesitado de contacto y movió las caderas hacia arriba para frotarse contra él, pero de nada servía, el agarre de Bokuto le impedía moverse bien.

—Venga, bro, métela. — Bokuto volvió a entrar en él y le soltó las piernas para volver a sostener su peso y no aplastar al moreno. Kuroo no perdió un momento y enredo las piernas en su cintura y le empujó contra él con los talones en un sumamente intenso roce del que apenas había descanso. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, ahogando el uno los gemidos del otro. Los movimientos eran cada vez más fuertes e intensos, tanto que estaba seguro de que al día siguiente le dolería al saltar pero ahora no le importaba, ahora solo quería seguir con aquello. No tardaron mucho en correrse, los juegos previos habían sido tan intensos que ambos estaban ya en su límite. Sobretodo Kuroo que no había llegado a correrse una primera vez como le había pasado a Bokuto. Quizás por eso, quizás porque la forma tan experta en la que el mayor se movía en su interior con cierto desespero, tocando su próstatas en cada embestida, hizo que fuera él quien se viniera primero. Bokuto lo hizo segundos después al notar como el cuerpo del moreno se tensaba y le regalaba una dulce y tortuosa presión que le arrastró al orgasmo.

Había sido el polvo más impresionante de toda su vida, con la persona más impresionante de su vida. Bokuto le sonrió dejándose caer sobre su pecho notablemente agotado. Estaba muy satisfecho y, aunque mañana le doliera, no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada. Había encontrado un nuevo aspecto en el que su mejor amigo le llenaba, tanto literal como metafóricamente.


	2. Chapter 2

_Esto supuestamente estaba terminado, y no pensaba continuarlo, pero muchos me han pedido que lo hiciera así que aquí está._

 _Advertencias: Trio, public sex, Bokuroaka._

* * *

Aquella mañana abrió los ojos con pereza, estaban ya llamando a las habitaciones pero a Kuroo lo que menos le apetecía era levantarse, así que se acurrucó contra el cuerpo que estaba a su lado y que también estaba empezando a moverse, abrió los ojos con pereza para encontrarse con los ojos del peliblanco, quien le sonrió ampliamente a la vez que tiraba de la mano que estaba bajo su cuerpo para empujarle contra él y le besaba con ganas. Le pareció notar como, por lo menos, la mitad del equipo les miraba. Termino completamente encima de Bokuto, riendo sobre sus labios.

—Deberíamos darnos una ducha. — Comentó el moreno sentándose a horcajadas sobre la cintura ajena.

—Vamos a desayunar primero, me muero de hambre y luego arrasan con todo. —Kuroo se dejó caer a un lado, riendo al escuchar a uno de sus compañeros comentar que eran ellos quieres normalmente acaparaban toda la comida. Hizo un primer amago de levantarse, sin embargo una punzada de dolor le hizo desistir, al menos de momento. Prefería quedarse sentando hasta acostumbrarse, al menos así sería capaz de andar sin cojear.

— Pásame mi ropa, bro. — Bokuto asintió, guiñándole un ojo al levantarse del futón y buscar la ropa de ambos, la mayoría estaba alrededor del futón o envuelto entre las sábanas. Según encontraba algo comprobaba si era suyo o del menor y se lo iba pasando. Ambos estaban ya casi vestidos y los demás seguían mirándoles pasmados por tanta naturalidad.

—Oye, bro ¿has visto mi camiseta?

— Te la quite al entrar, debe estar por ahí, en el suelo. — Bokuto camino, frotándose los ojos, hacia la entrada, donde encontró su camiseta en una esquina. La sacudió mientras se giraba para comprobar que Kuroo era capaz de ponerse en pie sin problemas. Este no sólo estaba en pie sino que estaba ya terminado de colocarse su propia camiseta. Kuroo le dedicó una sonrisa llena de picardía antes de volverse hacia el resto del equipo. — Venga, moveros, que luego llegáis tarde. —A pesar de sus palabras justo al salir se dejó llevar por las manos de Bokuto, que le llevaron hacia una de las paredes besándole de nuevo, con ganas. — Vamos, bro, que a este pásate como a ti en vez de desayunar

—Si me lo pones así hasta me lo planteo. — A pesar de ello se apartó, con un rugido que indicaba que no aguantaba mucho más si llevarse algo consistente a la boca. El de pelo claro tiró de su mano para que se moviera y entre coñás y demás fueron capaces de llegar al comedor. Una vez allí se sirvieron comida como si no se hubieran llevado nada a la boca en días. Bokuto tomó un plátano de una de las fiestas de fruta y lo dejo sobre la bandeja del moreno mientras se servía, tocándole el culo al ir hacia la mesa.

Todos sus amigos estaban sentados en una mesa larga en la que sólo quedaban dos sitios libres y juntos para ellos dos. Ambos se sentaron y empezaron a comer con ansia bajo la atenta mirada de los miembros de ambos equipos. A ninguno le quedaba a penas comida en el plato pasados 10 minutos, Bokuto se estaba timando el yogur y a Kuroo solo le quedaba el plátano que el mayor había colocado en su bandeja. Lo peló mientras el otro se terminaba el yogur, estaba esperando a tener su atención para llevárselo a la boca, pero entonces se le ocurrió algo mejor. Con descaro y sin preocuparse por hacer ruido -pues ya tenía la atención de toda la mesa-, arrimo su silla a la de su amigo, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

— ¿Bro, quieres un poco?— Bokuto le miró y enseguida imitó su sonrisa burlona, relamiéndose los labios, más para provocarle que otra cosa.

— Por supuesto. — El mayor río bajo antes de abrir la boca para dejar que fuera Kuroo quien introdujera la pieza de fruta en su boca hasta abarcar una cantidad considerable de este. En vez de morder de inmediato empujo un poco con la lengua hacia fuera para hacer salir parte, dardo una imagen extremadamente explícita. Kuroo sonrió complacido, jadeando bajo al notar como una de las manos de Bokuto acariciaba su muslo, tanteando la entrada del pantalón.

— Aún que la verdad es que prefiero este. — La mano se coló con destreza a través del pantalón y la ropa interior, comenzando a masturbarle sin necesidad de preámbulo alguno. Kuroo en un intento de devolverle la provocación deslizó el plátano hacia el interior de su boca, imitando los movimientos trazados por el mayor hacia no mucho. Ahogo un gemido en el mordisco al sentir como uno de los dedos se encargaba de masajear su glande y sintió al mayor reaccionar con un ligero temblor.

— ¿Qué tal si nos damos esa ducha ahora?— Preguntó el más bajo en referencia a lo que le había dicho aquel misma mañana al despertar. Bokuto asintió, acomodando la ropa ajena antes de ponerse en pie.

—Vamos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, no estaba lejos de las duchas y tampoco les apetecía entretenerse. Aún a pesar de ello no faltaron las burlas, las caras de sus amigos habían sido épicas, se había notado a leguas que se morían por tener más detalles de lo que había entre ellos y ellos estaban ansiosos por dárselos, pero podía esperar, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo y aún más ganas de déjales con la intriga. Tan pronto como llegar a los vestuarios empezaron a desvestirse, Bokuto notablemente más rápido que el moreno.

—Está claro que me voy a duchar contigo. — Aclaró el más alto antes de irse hacia las duchas, no sin antes tocarle el culo al menor y guiñarle un ojo. Kuroo rió por lo bajo, disfrutando de las vistas que le ofrecía al darle la espalda. No tardó mucho en terminar de desvestirse y dejar la ropa tirada en algún punto del banco que tenía enfrente. Fue hacia las duchas y cuando entro sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse ante la imagen que se le presentó delante. Y es que Bokuto había decidió esperarle con las manos apoyadas en la pared, las piernas ligeramente separadas y el agua resbalando por su espalda. Conocía a Bokuto, estaba casi seguro de que aquello era una especie de compensación por haber sido él quien había ido abajo la noche anterior. Había otra cosa que tenía claro, y era que por mucho que aquello parecía una clara invitación a cambiar las tornas no lo era realmente, y ni aunque lo fuera lo haría, no tenía tiempo suficiente para prepararle en condiciones y las cosas no saldrían bien. Con aquella sonrisa burlona tan característica suya se metió en la ducha, pegándose a la espalda del mayor y tirando de sus caderas para hacerle sentir cómo se había puesto solo con aquella imagen. Sus labios se fueron directos a su cuello, besando cada centímetro hasta llegar a su oído, delineándolo con la lengua.

—Con imágenes como ésta me ducho contigo cuando quieras.— Aún más pegado si es que eso era posible deslizó la mano por su vientre, acercándose peligrosamente a su entrepierna pero sin tocarle en ningún momento, al menos no hasta escucho a Bokuto gemir su nombre entre jadeos. Comenzó a masturbarle, sin poder evitar frotarse contra su trasero.

—Nunca había dejado a nadie tocarme ahí. — Jadeo el menor, refiriéndose al lugar tan privado contra el que el moreno estampaba sus caderas. Kuroo sonrió con arrogancia al escuchar aquello, pegándose más aún a su cuerpo. La verdad era que no creía poder aguantar mucho, lo que había pasado en el comedor le había llevado muy cerca de su límite y por lo que notaba en Bokuto, a él también.

—Cierra el agua. — Murmuró contra su cuello, mordiéndole el cuello con algo de fuerza, para después lamer cada centímetro de su cuello.

— Ah… ah… bro, no muerdas. — A pesar de sus palabras los labios de Kuroo siguieron marcando la piel de los hombros ajenos con ansia, acelerando al tiempo los movimientos de su mano y de sus caderas hasta regalarles a ambos un brutal orgasmo. Se deslizó hacia abajo, lamiendo cada centímetro de la espalda ajena manchado de semen. Le mordió de nuevo al llegar a la cadera del mayor, quien jadeo en respuesta y tiro de su mano para lamer el semen que quedaba sobre ella. Cuando hubo terminado se volvió a poner de pie, soltando a Bokuto para que se pudiera dar la vuelta. Se besaron y Kuroo abrió a tientas el grifo para darse la verdadera ducha, tenían que darse prisa o alguien vendría a buscarles. El moreno río por lo bajo, terminando de quitarse el jabón y cerrando el grifo cuando escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y cerrarse.

—Creo que vienen a buscarnos, bro. — Bromeó, ladeando la cabeza para mirar al mayor, quien le abrazaba por la espalda. En efecto un par de segundos después apareció Akaashi por la puerta de las duchas.

—Jugamos los primeros, os estamos esperando. — Comentó el menor que, a pesar de su semblante serio, había tardado un par de segundos en reaccionar y ser capaz de hablar, por no hablar de que había recorrido los cuerpos de ambos con la mirada. En vez de darse prisa Bokuto salió de la ducha, guiñándole el ojo a su mejor amigo al pasar por su lado y se acercó al menor, tirando de él para mentarle en la ducha y dejarle atrapado entre sus cuerpos. Ambos se pegaron a él, posando sus bocas cada una a un lado de su cuello. Keiji jadeo y ellos se pegaron un poco más. Bokuto rió y se volvió a apartar para coger una toalla para él y otra para Kuroo.

— Deberíamos ir ya.

—Si, bro, pero a lo mejor le deberíamos dejar un de tiempo a Akaashi para tranquilizarse. — El menor, que se había quedado perdido entre sus pensamientos mirando a algún punto en la nada, pareció reaccionar ante sus palabras del moreno, negando varias veces con la cabeza.

—No, estoy bien Kuroo-san, vamos.

Los tres salieron del cuarto, llegaban tarde y era probable que sus respectivos entrenadores les echaran la bronca, pero no por eso se dieron más prisa, total, iban a llegar tarde igual. Efectivamente al llegar los entrenadores les echaron en cada que Akaashi tuviera que ir a buscarles, pero en seguida les dejaron ponerse a entrenar con todos y comenzar el partido.

La mañana fue intensiva, si apenas un descanso, dejándoles a todos sin aliento. La mayoría de los integrantes de Nekoma y Fukurodani se había sentado en círculo en uno de los rincones de campo para descansar, Bokuto acaba de llegar a donde estaban todos, con aquella sonrisa radiante tan característica suya, pero en vez de sentarse al lado de Kuroo, como siempre, se acomodó detrás de él pasando las piernas entre sus brazos. El moreno enseguida se acomodó entre sus piernas, apoyando la espalda en el pecho del más alto, quien se sostuvo con una mano al suelo y dejó la otra sobre su abdomen. Todos se quedaron mirándoles, y no era para menos, parecían una pareja fuertemente consolidada, por no hablar de que se morían por preguntar por lo sucedido lo noche anterior. Finalmente fue Lev quien se atrevió a preguntarles.

— Y… ¿cómo surgió?— Ambos rieron por lo cohibido que se mostraba el más alto y fue Bokuto quien se aclaró la garganta para responder.

— Cuando llegamos a la habitación nos volvíamos a besar y entre unas cosas y otras terminamos en la cama. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que ninguno de los dos había sido pasivo nunca hicimos una apuesta, el que aguantara más sin correrse o sin suplicar la metía. — Mientras hablaban la mano que estaba sobre el torso de él moreno fue bajando poco a poco hasta colarse bajo el pantalón deportivo haciendo que el capitán de Nekoma se estremeciera con evidencia. Sin embargo esto no pareció importarles a los demás, pues la siguiente pregunta fue inmediata, esta vez de labios de Akaashi.

— ¿Quién fue abajo?— Kuroo se encogió de hombros, recolocándose sobre el pecho de quién había empezado a masturbarle por debajo de la ropa, de tal forma que este tuviera un mejor acceso, y contesto.

—Yo. — Las caras de grupo parecieron reflejar los resultados de una porra, unos les miraban como si aquello fuera de lo más evidente, mientras que otros estaban notablemente sorprendidos. A aquella respuesta le siguió un torbellino de preguntas, que no supo identificar con claridad de quién venían.

— ¿Duele? ¿Cómo es que no se te nota? ¿No te haces daño al saltar para bloquear?— Kuroo ahogo un jadeo en su risa por tanta pregunta seguida e intentó responder a todo.

— Duele bastante, sobretodo sin lubricante, como nos pasó a nosotros. Si hoy estoy bien y no se me nota al andar o al saltar es porque Bokuto tuvo mucho cuidado, y menos mal, porque si no, con lo que tiene entre las piernas, hoy no habría podido levantarme siquiera de la cama. — A algunos les impresionó el comentario, pero ninguna reacción como la de Akaashi, quien volvió la vista hacia ellos de golpe, luciendo aquel brillo que había visto mientras estaban en las duchas. El moreno escuchó a Bokuto reírse tras de él, mientras le daba un par de besos en el cuello, como compensación por el halago.

—Pero no os creas que Kuroo se queda atrás, de haber sido al contrario no habría podido aguantar.— Para reafirmar sus palabras Bokuto movió la mano mucho más despacio, dejando que la tela se pegara a su piel, dando una idea bastante acertada de lo que ésta escondía. Por raro que pareciera ninguno de los presentes les alarmó l escena o se sintieron avergonzados, de hecho todos les miraban con curiosidad, incluso Kenma, que fingía estar juntando con su consola, levantaba cada poco la mirada para verles.— De hecho, aunque le ganara, cuando empezó a chupármela apenas tarde nada en correrme.

Todos les miraban con asombro y fijeza, pero lo de Akaashi era algo pro demás sus ojos pacían seguir al detalle cada movimiento de las manos del mayor, a quien aquel gesto no le pasó inadvertido.

— Ey, Akaashi, por qué no me ayudas. — El colocador alzó la vista, dudosa de su debía hacer como si aquello hubiera sido una simple provocación a la que no debía responder, sin embargo un simple movimiento de cabeza de Kuroo indicándole que se acercara fue suficiente para ceder a sus verdaderos deseos y acercarse gateando hasta ellos y colocarse entre las piernas del capitán de Nekoma, quien en seguida llevo las manos a su cintura para pegarle a su cuerpo. Sin perder tiempo Bokuto dejó de masturbar el miembro ajeno para buscar la mano de Akaashi y guiarla también a la erección de su mejor amigo, quien ahogo un gemido en los labios del menor.

— Me muero de ganas por ver cómo le montas, Akaashi.— Murmuró el mayor entre sus oídos mientras se besaban, pegándose más aún al cuerpo que estaba entre sus piernas. La idea no les resultó desagradable a ninguno de los dos implicados, cosa que resultó evidente por la forma en que ambos cuerpos fueron recorridos por una corriente eléctrica de placer. Akaashi termino por separar su mano de la de su capitán para buscar la reacción de este y masturbarle, al tiempo que Kuroo hacia lo mismo con él. De forma casi instintiva las caderas del menor comenzaron a moverse, al son de los movimientos, sobre Kuroo, regalándoles a todos una imagen muy similar a la que el de pelo claro había propuesto hacía apenas un momento. Ninguno de los tres fue capaz de aguantar más de un par de minutos sin dejarse llevar por un desbastador orgasmo. Tardaron unos cuantos minutos en recuperarse, pero al apartarse Kuroo lucia su habitual sonrisa burlona.

— Ya va siendo hora de que hagamos algo, no soy tan cruel como para haceros jugar así, pero os quiero aquí en menos de un cuarto de hora.— Aún tirados en el suelo ni Kuroo ni Bokuto fueron capaces de apartar la mirada del culo del menor, que se alejaba a paso ligero hacia la salida. Definitivamente tenían que encontrar la forma de quedarse a solas con él antes de que el campamento terminara.


End file.
